


The Butterfly Effect 蝴蝶效应

by tiandlzz



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 生6背景。一发完。





	The Butterfly Effect 蝴蝶效应

“为什么睡在这里？”

杰克迷迷糊糊地抬起头，从摇晃模糊的视野中看到了一个金色的轮廓。啊，头疼，他意识到了这点。于是他的眼睛眯了眯，又翻了个身背过去，活似要潜进黑暗里继续睡的架势。

一大股凉水冲头而来，浇得他不止立马连滚带爬坐起躲开还惊叫出声。

这下他稍微清醒了一些，皱着眉抹掉脸上的凉水后看过去，厕所的暖光下是里昂抱着手臂瞪着他的样子，眼神凛然，当然是这样了，毕竟他自己是擅闯民宅。

“不好意思喝多了点……”他皮笑肉不笑地短暂勾了勾嘴角，窘迫地试图慢慢站起来走出浴缸，但又不知为何被命运所捉弄而脚底一滑，幸好美国特工眼疾手快，用力撑住了失足跌倒的他。

这下姿势就尴尬了，他抓着特工的手臂，这么近的距离他竟然发现这个人的蓝眼睛是近似冰原湖底的蓝，这泊湖里映出了杰克本人带着讶异表情的脸庞。金色的眼睫毛眨了眨，里昂撇过头，金色的额发垂下遮住了他的半边蓝眼睛，似乎还遮住了他脸上微微醺红的地方。

哼，真是个漂亮的男人。前伊东尼亚共和国雇佣兵心想。

“看来你的病毒免疫力不能免疫酒精啊。”

杰克眨了眨眼，这才看清眼前的特工嘴角勾起一个调皮意味的弧度，他也就跟着情不自禁笑了出来。

“如果有这么方便的能力就好了，这样我就能想喝多少就喝多少，走遍世界——”头上被甩上了一条干毛巾，他从毛巾下面睁大眼睛看向特工。

“擦干净，我可不想去照顾一个感冒病号。”特工松开了撑住杰克身子的手，后退一步，边说边指了指杰克湿淋淋的脸，随后轻盈走出厕所。

我是他儿子吗？杰克边用毛巾擦着脸边跟着特工走出去，心里犯着嘀咕。

 

这位阿尔伯特·威斯克的私生子借住在里昂·肯尼迪的家里是有原因的，借用杰克本人的话说，就是在美国没有其他联系人可用，同时里昂可以顺便作为美国政府的代表监视他，政府也乐得如此。里昂本想过推辞给克里斯，但克里斯却已经带领BSAA去了国外执行任务，而刚好正处于休假时间的里昂成了最佳人选。

雪莉呢？“你的小女儿接到了一项很困难的任务，估计要出差好几周了，真的不好意思，杰克·穆勒已经得到了你家的地址，应该很快就会到了。”电话里海伦娜笑嘻嘻地对他解释，让他鼻子哼了声着别过头去。

苦恼。真的，他不知道怎么跟这个比他年轻十六岁的人相处，刚刚二十岁杰克·穆勒是个大麻烦，这个大麻烦似乎还喜欢去惹来其他的大麻烦。刚来美国的第一天就喝醉了酒在酒馆和一群混混打了起来，当然是这个体力超群的怪胎大获全胜，即使醉得眼睛都看不清了，但还是精准地找到了里昂的住所，粗暴撬开了门，找到了里昂家的厕所，对着马桶摸索着想打开裤链，却打了个嗝身体突然失衡跌进浴缸里，头晕眼花之间就睡死了过去。

回家的里昂看到被撬开锁的门，谨慎地掏出了藏在夹克下面枪套里的手枪，姿势专业地一手轻轻推开门一手举着枪慢慢走进去，仿佛他的家中已经入侵了一大群不见踪影的丧尸。但是他没有闻到属于生化兵器的那种腐臭味，倒是闻到了空中盘踞不散的酒精味道，直到他循着气味来到厕所，打开灯见到了躺在浴缸里的家伙，这才松了口气，将手枪收进枪套里。

美国特工蹲下身，观察着这个熟睡的年轻人，杰克有着和资料夹照片上的威斯克相似的眉眼，但是他的脸颊上有道疤痕，是雇佣兵时所受的伤吧。他是为了生存而努力自力更生的人，跟普通人没什么两样，不过是有着代表血缘关系的病毒免疫体质而已。这么想着，里昂也更加放松了一些，瞧着杰克熟睡的眼中居然多了些谜一样的关怀情绪。

过了会儿，他才伸手推了推杰克的肩膀，说：“为什么睡在这里？”

 

四个月后，里昂才后知后觉地发现这种关怀情绪其实算是‘害’了他自己。

因为这股关怀让他与杰克·穆勒走得越来越近，甚至为了这个年轻的家伙而去开始学习做菜，这是为了什么连他自己都不太清楚。直到之后这股关怀逐渐成了吸引杰克跨越雷池的一个契机，直到之后杰克捧着里昂的脸，亲吻在还留有胡渣的侧脸，然后湿润沾着酒气的嘴唇慢慢滑到里昂的嘴边，舌头轻轻吮吸舔舐请求更进一步，特工这才明白过来自己是走错了一步满盘皆输。

在他被进入的时候，杰克勒住了他的脖子，他张开嘴费劲呼吸着空气。而杰克却似乎享受着他受苦的模样，这一刻的表情可能是这个男人拥有阿尔伯特·威斯克紧密血缘关系的另一个最佳证明。

“我喜欢你，里昂。”他在特工的耳边悄声说道，下身用力顶撞了进去。特工的眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，疼痛，窒息，疼痛。但是随着时间的流逝，杰克在他的体内停留得越久，里昂越能体会到疼痛中仅存的那一丝细微的快感。而这一丝的快感也让里昂明白，他自己是有多喜欢杰克这个大麻烦。

“为了你，我甘愿留在这里陪你。”杰克这么对他说。里昂这么对他说。

里昂看见深红色的触手从杰克的背后升起，我爱你，他做出这么一个口型，他明白杰克会因此而开心雀跃，就像四个月前杰克吃着里昂为他特制的舒芙蕾，满眼都是惊讶与温柔。但是那个时候的里昂还不知道自己的真实感情，就像那个时候的杰克也不知道自己的真实感情一样。

如果当初里昂没有接受杰克的要求，强迫杰克去找别人的浴缸投宿的话，现在又会是怎样的一种景象？无人可知，无人会晓。但里昂不愿去假设，就像他现在早已经放弃假设当初浣熊市如果能够免于病毒袭击，那他自己会成为什么样的人一样。

“你在想什么？”

里昂喘着气，任由杰克将齿印留在他的肩膀之上，他也抬起手搂住了杰克的后背，指尖触及不知道是杰克的还是别人的血。

“……我在想，我可能是逃不掉了。”

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是为群内关键词接龙写的，看了下完成时间，2016年11月。。。我佛了，这个接龙活动鸽了快三年了，而且看起来还会继续鸽下去，我都已经忘了这个短文的关键词是什么了，甚至一瞬间在怀疑这个短文是不是我自己写的orz
> 
> 总之还是先发出去吧，写这个cp纯粹是因为那段时间刚好是在玩生化6而已，关于分头没什么粮啃，又挺喜欢杰克的。。。也不算无人区吧。
> 
> 既然已经忘了关键词，所以现在的标题也是我乱取的。


End file.
